Summer Nights
by bookwormweridy101
Summary: A normal night in the life of Scorpius, Draco, and Harriet (Female! Harry) Malfoy.


**Summer Nights**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Warnings: AU, Little! Scorpius, OCC Draco, and Fem! Harry **

***No Beta**

"Daddy! Daddy!" A boy of seven yelled as he ran from the backyard to the deck of his parent's tan three-story home. The little boy had silvery blonde hair laying all over the place on his head, while bright green emerald eyes

"What Scorpius?" The little boy's father replied to his young son on the porch of the backyard. His undivided attention on his son, Scorpius.

"Look what I caught!" The boy now known as Scorpius yelled as he ran up the steps of the porch to his father. His little hands cupped together to keep his treasure in his hands,

"What did you catch Scor?" The boy's father asked his eyes sparkling with mirth from his son's antics to get his attention from his newspaper he was reading.

"Look! Look! I caught a lightning bug!" Scorpius yelled as he ran up the porch steps to his father, before jumping into his father's lap so he could see the creäture better. He slowly uncupped his hands to show his father you had made a light noise to Scorpius jumping on him.

The lightning bug in the child's hands gave a light glow before buzzing out of his hands, back into the moonlit night to his own kind in the night sky.

"Oh, Good job Scorpius! And you let him go back into the sky! What a good boy!" A feminine voice said from behind the two sitting in Scorpius' father's recliner together. Both whipped their heads around to see a woman of maybe 28 standing in front of the sliding glass door to inside the house. She had short midnight black hair that touched her shoulder, emerald-green eyes that made you just want to smile all the time that were hidden behind thin wiry rectangle glasses that were perched on her nose. She was short just hitting 5'1 in her 2 inch high heels.

"Mommy! Mommy! I missed you today!" Scorpius yelled before shooting himself into his mother arms.

" I missed you too Sweetpea." Scorpius' mother whispered into his ear, before letting him go and setting him down so he could play a little more outside before it was time to go inside and take a bath before going to bed.

Once Scorpius left to play in the backyard, his father went and wrapped his arms around his wife, nuzzling his nose into her hair. " You know I missed you too Mrs. Harriet Malfoy." He said into her ear as he kissed her neck before biting lightly on her neck.

A laugh was met for an answer to his declaration to Harriet. " I missed you too Mr. Draco Malfoy." Harriet said before kissing his lips. She got out of Draco's grasp before he could kiss her lips again and yelled to Scorpius that it was time to take a bath before she would read him a story before he had to go to bed tonight.

**-Time Skip-**

Draco stood outside Scorpius' room as Harriet finished reading The Three Brothers to him. She shut the book as soon as she noticed he was asleep next to her as The End passed from her lips. Harriet smiled slightly before setting the book on his side table, got up from lying next to him, covered him with his green and gold blanket, and kissed him on the forehead before she left his room.

As Harriet exited the room, Draco turned off the lights to their baby's room and went to their own where Draco had kissed Harriet turned her head to the side, breathing deeply before pushing slightly against Draco's chest to stop him.

" Not tonight Draco, dear." Harriet said before sliding out of his grasp and moving to their bathroom. She grabbed her nightgown and slippers before also grabbing her hairbrush into the bathroom.

Draco whined before moving to sit on the bed sulking while he waited to take his own shower in privacy. Harriet's laughter made Draco's head shot his head up where he saw Harriet unbutton her white blouse, mischief clear in her eyes as she undid the buttons. She turned back to the back walking in fully her voice hinted in humor as she said, " I didn't say you couldn't join me for a bath Draco, dear~"

Draco wasted no time rushing to the bathroom, clothes shedding from his body faster than what you could think possible.

**The End**

**AN: Mission Accomplished! I finished my Christmas gift on time~ I hope you liked it dearies! Oh and Merry Christmas or whatever Holiday you celebrate during this time of year. I hope its the best it can be for you all!**

**Don't forget to Review my story so I know if I should write more like this!**


End file.
